Autumn
by Ersiffa Narman
Summary: Fox falls terminally ill and Krystal is left to watch him die... and deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Failure

By: Ersiffa Narman

**A/N: Hey people! I'm sooo sorry about The Origins Saga, I'm just not feeling it at the moment, so I'm going to wait until I do. Anyways, I decided to do this 2-3 shot Star Fox story to cure writers block. I hope you guys enjoy! :D Has some slight Foxtal, but it's mainly friendship than romance.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't own Star Fox yada yada yada. Bueleck! Why do people even do this anyway? It's not like any of us have that much money anyway, lol. **

Fox McCloud was always the one with luck on his side. Even if a major problem arose during a mission, his quick thinking and constant stroke of luck solved it immediately. He would never give up, no, it just wasn't his nature. He would never let an injury keep him from completing a mission; he would be walking around with a blaster wound to the stomach but still be fighting. He would never be laying in a hospital bed with an IV strapped to his wrist letting someone else take care of him; it would always be the other way around...

But here he was, lying in a hospital bed with an IV attached at his wrist watching people he usually saved work hard to save him. Here was my fearless commander being commanded by death, his eyes sunken back into his face, pale fur dully lit by the artificial lights of the hospital, and his lips curved into a seemingly permanent frown. If it weren't for the staccato beeps of the heart monitor and the weak rise and fall of his chest, he would be a picture dictionary's definition of death. It seemed unreal... Lylat's hero on his deathbed. I looked down as I blinked back the tears, rubbing my blue-furred hand in a solemn attempt of self-comfort.

Fox had been like my big brother since the day he rescued me from that crystal atop Krazoa Palace. He taught me how to speak the language, how to pilot an Arwing, hell, he even taught me how to play video games. The most important thing he taught me, though, was how to love... how to love a family. He gave me my family... and now it was about to be taken away from me.

I can remember the day he told me he was sick; I was the first person to know. I knew there was something wrong with him before he even told me. The first thing I noticed was how fast he became tired, barely even able to sit through a thirty minute sitcom without nodding off. When asked, he would tell us that he didn't get enough sleep that night, but when it began to happen every day for a week, it was obvious it was something else.

Falco joked that he was busy "having fun", as he put it, because of the sounds that he kept hearing coming from his room at night. I didn't believe it because I hadn't sensed any new presences in the ship. Peppy just thought that it was just because he was getting older (which wasn't completely untrue, all of us were slowing down slightly) but it still didn't seem right. Slippy even seemed to agree with me, saying that probably was sick but would never admit it unless it was something REALLY bad.

Then he stopped eating. No one really seemed to notice but me, but I kept my mouth shut because I felt that Fox would probably start pushing me away from him. He began to make sure that no one used things like a toothbrush of his, his reasoning being that it was disgusting and unsanitary anyway. It was reasonable, but it still seemed out of character for him.

Not too long after that, he began to have fainting spells that occurred when he stood up too fast. After fainting one too many times, I finally decided to confront him.

_Fox was sitting down at the kitchenette table, reading the newspaper leisurely as he sipped a cup of tea. I watched him from the door, not wanting to disturb him just yet. He looked so humorously adorable with his eyes glued to the paper, twitching his tail like an annoyed kitsune. I entered the room and quietly walked over to him, making sure he didn't notice me just yet. _

_ Just as he turned to the next page I leaned up against his ear and whispered, "Boo." I giggled softly as he nearly jumped out of his seat in fear. After a few moments, he calmed down (although it appeared as though it took him longer to recover than usual) and I was met with his playful glare._

_ "Krystal! You scared the hell outta me!" he exclaimed as he gave me a playful shove (it was weaker than normal...)._

_ "Ha, if you think that was scary, you should see Falco's room," I scoffed, "That place looks like a tornado went through it!"_

_ "Believe me, his room has looked worse," he said with his one of his trademark grins. I couldn't help but notice how strained it worked, as if he were forcing himself to do it. I silently shook the thought out of my head, deciding not to ask just yet. "So, hungry?" he asked._

_ "Nah, I was just bored. Slippy's adding new G-diffusers to the Arwings, Falco is... hell, I dunno. Probably at bar or something," I said, most of what it was true; Falco WAS nowhere to be found. Slippy, however, was doing the same thing I was doing: trying to figure out what was wrong with Fox. _

_ Fox chuckled slightly, sitting back down at his chair. He looked over at me with his slightly sunken in eyes and replied in a weaker voice, "I guess we're all getting bored here. There really is nothing to do," he sighed. "Poor old Foxy gets lonely sometimes..." he chuckled sadly. I was getting genuinely scared at this point. I had never seen Fox look so depressed._

_ "Hey, don't feel too bad, I'll always be here for you, bro," I said, taking a seat next to him and gripping his hand in mine. It felt strangely cold, as if it had died. I visibly shuddered. I couldn't think about my big brother dying... My savior..._

_ "Thanks, Krys," he smiled, "That means a whole lot to me. I just hope that the rest of the team does to..." He then looked down at the table, seemingly interested in the patterns etched in the wood. I was half tempted to look into his mind... but it was obvious that he was sick... and was terrified. Just as I was about to finally ask him what was really making him like this, he got up from his seat and tried to turn around. It was then that he collapsed on the cold white tiles of the floor._

_ "Fox!" I cried as I ran to his side. I immediately checked his pulse, and relieved to find one, albeit a bit weak. I then dashed towards the sink, rinsing a cloth in cold water, which I put on his forehead. After a few seconds, he came to._

_ He looked disoriented for a bit, but regained his composure and sat up when he saw me. I looked down at him in concern and anger. I was sick of him not telling us what's going on with him! It was tearing me and the team apart._

_ "Fox... this is not normal! You shouldn't be fainting every single time you stand! You're not well!" I yelled at him, his face contorting into guilt and pain. I continued, "Fox... what's going on? Really... we all want, no, NEED to know."_

_ He averted his gaze to the floor and sighed. After a moment, he finally looked back up at me and spoke, "Krystal... I have to tell you something... Do you promise not to think less of me?" I nodded. I guess he hadn't figured out by now that nothing would make me think less of him. "Krys... I am... really sick. I have a disease... that is very deadly."_

_ A tight gasp rose from my throat. I didn't expect him to say that. But what really shocked me was what he said next._

_ "Krystal... I have AIDS."_

I remember how fast my heart sank when I heard those four words. It just wasn't something you would expect to hear from HIM of all people. I mean, he's Fox McCloud! He's survived multiple encounters with Andross, bouts with strange alien insects, and even a full blown war within his own home... but now he was going to die because of a simple virus. One virus... is all it takes to kill him.

When I asked him how he contracted the disease, he reminded me of the stab wound he received a few missions ago. We figured it had been coated in a simple poison because of the amount of swelling that was around the wound. We gave him an antidote, thinking that it would solve the rest of our problems. Unfortunately... that knife was the carrier of the virus. That knife was the carrier of the demise of Fox McCloud.

Eventually, we had to tell everyone in the team about it. I would never forget that day. He was in a cold sweat. I could sense a large amount of worry and fear in his thought patterns. Much to his surprise, everyone was more relieved that the cause of his illness had a name, and could careless what that name was. I could tell he was very thankful for that.

"Krystal," I was startled out of my reverie by Fox's weak voice coming from the hospital cot on the right. I looked over in his direction and saw his pitiful form shivering against a cold only he could feel. I met his emaciated facade with my eyes.

"Yes, Fox?" I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

He fumbled with his bed to get into a more comfortable position before he spoke, "Do you think I'm a failure?"

I looked into his eyes, noticing how much more duller they had become during his stay at the hospital. This wasn't the Fox I knew... this was just a shell of him. I then got up and walked over to him, pressing a hand on his, and replied, "No... No, Fox, you are not a failure. If anything, you are the greatest accomplishment in all of Corneria. You've been through a war, numerous battles, and even rescuing missions. You've saved millions of lives, Fox. They would all be dead if it weren't for you. You are a wonderful man, sick or not."

He looked me in the eyes once again. I could see the edge of a smirk crossing his pale muzzle. He shook his head, "I don't know how you do it, Krystal. You could make the most depressed man feel as though he had just won the lottery. It's a shame that you weren't around before, you could have gotten me through some rough times." He chuckled lightly.

"But you didn't need me. You survived by yourself," I told him as I gave off a light smile.

"Yeah... but this time I won't survive," he sighed, leaning his head back into the pillow, wincing if he moved a joint the wrong way.

I didn't know what to say to that. It was true, he wouldn't survive this. He was going to die soon, that was no lie. I looked back at him with sadness, but I had to say something to make him feel better.

"You may not live, but you will leave a wonderful legacy. A legacy that children will continue to follow generations from now. You have no secrets, you are a clean, pure soul. You will survive, Fox, because people will still listen to you long after your death."

He switched his gaze from the floor to the communicator on my wrist. His eyes brightened as if he had just gotten an idea.

"Could you call Wolf for me? I need to talk to him," he said to me. At first I was a bit shocked. I wondered why in the world he would want to see him. I looked at him questioningly, and seemed to take the hint, "I need to end this rivalry, I want to be friends with him... because I wouldn't feel right dying without at least saying good-bye to him."

I realized just how serious he was to do this, so I quickly flipped to Star Wolf's comlink channel. At first it just rang for a few times, but I soon caught a glimpse of the person in the screen. It wasn't the gray lupine, rather, it was the black panther with the scar on his right eye.

"Well well well, if this isn't a surprise. Hello, beautiful, what do you need?"

**End of Part I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Making Amends **

**By: Ersiffa Narman**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for the 2 people that reviewed this story! I appreciate your comments, they mean a lot to me. I hope you, and more people, like the new chapter that I just posted. I personally felt that this chapter was a little boring, but you guys let me know what you think! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If you haven't figured out that I don't own Star Fox by now, then you must be really senile. Haha, anyway, Go on and read:D!**

I rolled my eyes at the onyx-furred feline displayed by the holographic image of my communicator. His flirtatious mannerisms made me wonder how he got into Star Wolf in the first place. Scratch that, I don't think I really want to know. I assume Fox could see my annoyance, and gave off a weak chuckle. I smiled slightly, but then resumed my normal façade and looked at Panther.

"Panther," I began, "Fox would like to speak to your captain." His ears visibly drooped as he heard my request. I guess he was mad that I wasn't calling for him.

"Fine," he growled in annoyance, "I'll get him..." I saw him leave the communicator's camera and heard low mumbling coming from him. I chuckled at his determination to get in my pants. _Definitely not charming,_ I thought, _not in the slightest._

After a few moments, the familiar appearance of a gray lupine with a cybernetic eye formed in the hologram. He looked at me in what appeared to be annoyed expression on his muzzle. If I knew him any less, I wouldn't have known that was his normal expression.

"So, you said the pup had to speak to me?" he said with an air of sarcasm. I nodded, passing the communicator over to the pale brown vulpine beside me. I noticed that Fox's eyes slightly brightened when he saw the lupine. I smiled lightly. Fox gave me a look that said, "_I wanna be alone._" I mouthed, "_I'm going to get some fresh air_." He nodded in affirmation.

I exited the room and walked down the plain white halls of the hospital. I began to wonder what Fox and Wolf were discussing. I hoped Wolf was at least cordial to him; he would be really thick-headed to not, the image of Fox on the screen would be a good enough judge of his condition.

I remember the first time I met Star Wolf; it was during the Aparoid Invasion. After hearing so many awful stories about their crimes, from aiding in the murder of Fox's father to multiple robberies and murders, you would have the right to be scared. Needless to say, I was more than scared, I was terrified... But Fox assured me that we could take care of them... He always assured me.

I shook my head and resumed to think about Star Wolf. Surprisingly, they actually saved our lives twice. I noticed that they weren't exactly as they were described to me initially, or at least, they were changing for the better. It wasn't long before they were pardoned of their crimes by the Cornerian government a few weeks later. There was no ceremony, although that was probably for the best. Star Wolf, most likely, preferred it like that anyway.

We never stopped our rivalry, however. Even though they were on our side now, we still never quite got along. We still had dog-fights, although they were more playful and fun. No one aimed to kill. I thought we had made amends with them long ago... But, according to Fox, we haven't...

The way he asked me to call Wolf seemed... off. It was as if he were hiding something. I usually don't like to pry into others minds, but right now I wish I did. Whatever it is, I hope it makes him happy.

I must have been completely lost in thought, because I was soon outside of the hospital. The rush of the summer's-equinox breeze met my face with welcome arms. For a moment, I forgot of everything that had happened in the last six months. I felt as if everything was right once again. Fox wasn't sick, and we weren't there to watch him die... That would be the worst feeling in the world...

Unfortunately, reality came crashing down with the force of five cinder blocks, so bad that I got a migraine and had to sit down on a nearby bench. I held my head as I tried to get the pain to cease. And with tears in my eyes, I remembered that Fox WAS indeed sick, and we were watching him die. We were watching him die slowly... agonizingly slow. He was suffering...

After a few moments, I finally gained the motivation to look out to the view of Corneria's many graceful metal giants, the skyscrapers. They looked elegant with the noonday sun gleaming off of their shiny metallic surfaces.

The vibrating of my phone in my pants pocket distracted me from the view of the city. I took the phone out and saw that I had a new text message. I didn't even have to look at the contacts to see that it was Falco. It read:

** I c u gurly :)**

I couldn't help but giggle at his nickname for me. I guess he couldn't think of one as cunning for me as 'Slip-up,' 'Gramps,' or 'Foxie,' so he just called me 'Gurly' from then on. I looked up to see if I could find him in the midst of the crowded street in front of me. I was then blind-sided into a hug from a blue blur to my right. I laughed loudly when I realized it was Falco.

"Ha Ha, Falco, you bird-brain! You scared the hell outta me!" I laughed as I hugged him back.

He smirks at me and replies sarcastically, "Ooo, Gurly just said her first curse word! Besides, it IS my job." After a few moments, he releases me and asks, "So watcha doin' out 'ere?"

I wipe the dried tears from my face and look back to the blue-feathered avian. He hasn't visited the hospital in two days, not wanting to look at Fox as the vulpine began to slip away. I don't blame him, he's known Fox almost all of his life, and lifelong friends don't want to stick around that for long. I quickly reply, "I was just getting some fresh air."

He looked at me sympathetically. "I bet, those hospitals get so damn stuffy, I don't even know where to start," I smirk slightly at his remark, knowing that he couldn't stand being trapped in enclosed spaces for long periods of time. His face noticeably before he asked, "Speaking of... how is he?"

"He's... okay, I guess. He's the best he can be right now," I said, telling myself this just as much as I was telling it to him. Falco solemnly nodded to me, knowing that "okay" just meant still alive. Still, at this point, it was better than nothing.

Just then, my phone went off. I looked down at it to see a call from Fox. I quickly answered it, not knowing what could be hiding behind it. I assumed the worse and greeted with a meek 'hello'.

"Hey, Krys. It's me, Fox," my heart slowed when I heard his weak voice on the other line. "Listen, could you do me a favor?" I nodded before I realized that he couldn't see me so I verbally asked what it was. He answered with a slightly enthused , "Could you call up Falco, Slippy, and Peppy for me?"

"Yes, Fox."

"Thanks," I heard him raggedly chuckle before he said, "Think of it as another mission." I laughed a little before I said good-bye and closed the phone.

I looked at Falco breifly before I said, "It looks like we've got a few calls to make."

**End of Part II**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whew, that was a LOOOOOONNG time! Sorry for the extra late update, but a lot of things have been happening here. Not just bad things, I might have a record deal so I'm like really tryin to put a demo out. Wish me luck on that, lol. Anyway go on and read the chapter! Review pwease?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned StarFox, Krystal wouldn't look like such a slut, just sayin'.**

**Part III: The Last Command**

I sighed as I stood in the elevator, waiting to go to the third floor. _This thing's taking forever_, I thought. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were with me, their expressions mirroring mine. Slippy had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days (that wasn't the reason, however, I could see the tear stains on his cheeks). Peppy's wise face had gained a few more wrinkles from the ordeal, his eyes were bloodshot and his fur was crusted with dry tears. I wondered how I looked, I haven't seen a mirror in days.

"If this damn elevator goes any slower, I swear I'm gonna jump out and take the stairs!" Peppy muttered, breaking the long and tension-filled silence that had taken space around us. We all chuckled lightly at his random outburst. You would usually expect that from Falco, but not from the usually docile Peppy.

"Hey, that's my line, Gramps!" Falco exclaimed, smirking playfully (speaking of). "Since when did you get so hot?"

Peppy flashed a light smile and replied, "I'm not getting any younger, so I need things to go fast." We all chuckled again, "And that's _General_ Gramps to you."

Peppy had left Star Fox not too long after the Aparoid Invasion, taking over Pepper's job as Corneria's general because the sickness caused by the Aparoids forced him into an early retirement. He had been busy at work when he got my call, but he dropped everything and made his way to the hospital. I truly admire him for his caring personality, treating his former captain's orders as if they were a natural command.

Slippy stayed on the _Great Fox_, keeping the ship in working order. Our captain may be out, but you never know when an emergency will arise. Although, I could tell that he never _quit_ tinkering. It looks like he never slept, fearing the nightmares of what is yet to come. He probably hadn't eaten anything, either. His pudgy stomach was closer to his body than usual.

_Ding!_ The elevator came to a stop on our floor, much to the relief of us. Falco muttered a grateful 'finally' behind me. I smirked, but it immediately fell when I began to think about what Fox wants to talk to us about. I could only guess at what it was. I just hoped it wasn't something real bad...

We soon arrived at Fox's room. I went in first, the rest of the crew following behind me. I looked at Fox's bed, surprised to find him not there. Instead, he was staring out the window, seemingly not aware of our presence yet. His hospital gown was held tightly around him, as if he were cold. Without turning around, he quietly announced, "Hey, guys," I could see a small, sad smile on his muzzle, "It's nice to see you all together again, as a team. Just like old times, huh?"

"It's good to see you, too, buddy," Falco said, hints of sadness hidden by his usual sarcastic tone. Fox smiled at him, before slowly making his way over and wrapping us all in a group hug. We were a little taken aback, but we gratefully returned the gesture. Fox never really did things like this, but we understood; this would probably be the last time all of us were together... the last time Fox would see us all together alive.

"So what did you want to see us for?" Slippy asked after we broke the embrace. I knew that Fox had wanted to see us for something other than a casual (if you call this casual) visit. I saw Fox's ears lean back into his skull. He obviously wanted the moment of reunion to last longer, but he decided to answer.

"Okay, guys, I have some news..." He began, his back straightening as if he were getting a mission from General Pepper (he was talking to the General of Corneria, however). It was pitiful, though, because we knew how weak and airy his voice had gotten in these short months. After a brief pause, he said, "Firstly, Star Wolf is coming to Corneria."

All of our faces contorted into confusion, wondering why he would want them here, especially at this time. We briefly looked at each other, then looked back at Fox in a silent demand for explanation.

He finally took the hint and quietly answered, "I wanted to see them." He turned his face away as if he were ashamed of what he just said. He glanced at me for a second, but then looked back down.

Falco was the first person to speak,"Okay, that's cool and everything, but is Star Wolf really clean? I mean, once a criminal, always a criminal," His face showed disdain and also a slight hint of fear. Falco did have a point, Wolf may have been clean, but we don't know how the rest of his team is.

"Wolf's changed, Falco. He's cleaned himself up quite nice. Besides, it will most likely just be Wolf. Leon and Panther will probably stay on the ship," Fox said, trying to assure Falco and the rest of us. Still, that just meant that Leon and, Panther especially, will be just around the corner.

Falco sighed, obviously not agreeing to the idea, but deciding to go on with it anyway, he replied, "Fine, I just hope you really know what you're doing, man."

"I can handle it, Falco," he replied, waving his hand in dismissal, "Anyway, there is something else I want to talk to you guys about..."

He looked very uncomfortable and nervous, as if he were about to ask a question that he was never supposed to ask. "Go on," I said gently, trying to coax him into a more calm manner. I knew raising his blood pressure would hurt him, it could probably put him in a coma or worse...

He takes a deep breath before saying,"Okay. Uh... Let's see... What are we going to do about Star Fox? What's going to happen to it when I'm gone?" He rubbed the back of his head, a habit that happens when he's nervous or embarrassed. I was shocked at his question, but it was one that had to be addressed. What _would _happen to the team after he dies? I didn't want to think about this, but I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Peppy looked at Fox, his ears downcast. He must have been thinking about James... and how hard it had been for him to move on. It's terrible, really. He lost his best friend hardly fifteen years ago... and now he's about to lose his best friend's son, which might as well have been his own. He has it the worst of all of us.

After what seemed like centuries, Peppy sighed and spoke softly, "Well, Fox, I guess we'll have to pass on the shoes to someone else."

"Yes, I know, Peppy, but who? I mean, no offense, but you are too old to do it..." Fox replied, face contorted in a mix of confusion and weakness.

"None taken. I really don't want to lead a team by myself, that was yours and James' job," he chuckled sadly, eyes weighted down with recollections of years long ago, " That just leaves it down to Falco, Krystal, and Slippy, then."

All three of us looked at each other, our eyes each reflecting the surprise and fear of the upcoming situation. I looked down at my feet for a while, waiting for someone to start speaking. After a little while, Slippy broke, rather abruptly, the silence , "I sure as hell know I can't do it! I can hardly pilot an Arwing for godsake!" we all chuckled at his random outburst.

"Relax, Slip, we wouldn't make you do it against your will," I said, a slight grin still playing at my lips. "That just leaves me and Falco." I looked at the blue-feathered avian in question. He looked down at his feet in thought.

After a few moments, he shook his head and said, "No, I can't do it, I'm too much of a loner to even think about that." He looked at me, knowing that I was the last one left yet to decide.

I could feel all of their eyes on me. I looked at all of them, their faces in hope and expectancy. Then my eyes rested on Fox. He gave me a pitiful, begging look. It was one I never expected to see from him. After a long minute, I gave them my answer, "I'll do it. I will lead this team..."

Fox started to lightly clap his hands in celebration, his face etched in a proud grin. The rest of the team playfully cheered with him. They were really happy, but I was scared out of my mind. I guess I'll figure out what to do when it happens...


End file.
